La mejor ayuda posible
by ZenyMackenzie
Summary: Es mi visión de cómo me hubiera gustado que acabara el capítulo 10x02. Algo que me encantaría ver en la serie pronto.


Brennan cruzó el umbral de su impresionante casa nueva siguiendo muy de cerca a su marido. La despedida de Sweets les había dejado a los dos destrozados, pero sin duda Booth cargaba, además de con la pena por perder al que llegó a considerar su mejor amigo, con el sentimiento de culpa.

Chicos ya estás aquí- la voz de Max resonó en la quietud del enorme salón.

¿Cómo está Christine?- preguntó Brennan preocupada por su hija, la muerte de su tío Sweets había sido también dura para la pequeña de la familia.

Por fin se ha dormido, pero ha estado llorando y haciendo muchas preguntas, esa niña va a ser tan inteligente como tú- respondió con algo de tristeza y los ojos clavados en la espalda de su yerno que se había apoyado en la barra de la cocina- ¿Y vosotros?

Estamos agotados, física y emocionalmente...tengo miedo por él papá, no sé cómo ayudarle.

Encontrarás la forma nena, siempre lo haces- le respondió abrazándola con fuerza.

Hasta luego Max- gritó Booth desde la cocina- Gracias por quedarte con Christine, hoy era mejor que estuviera con alguien de la familia.

No hay de qué hijo, sabes que adoro cuidar a mi nieta- le dedicó una sonrisa al marido de su hija y se fue.

¿Quieres que hagamos algo?- inquirió Brennan nerviosa, de repente parecía que no sabía cómo tratarle- ¿Vemos un partido?

Voy a darme una ducha, tomar unas cuantas copas y dormir Huesos, no te preocupes por mi.

No quiero que hagas eso Booth- le dijo tajantemente y él se colocó frente a ella.

¿El qué no quieres que haga?

Refugiarte en la bebida, callarte tus sentimientos, estoy aquí para ti...superemos esto juntos ¿sí?- preguntó esperanzada extendiendo sus manos hacia él.

Booth se abandonó y la abrazó con fuerza llorando intensamente sobre su hombro. Ella estaba asustada, nunca lo había visto en esa situación y ya habían pasado por cosas malas antes.

Shh ya está cariño- decía con dulzura acariciando su espalda como hacía con su hija cuando tenía pesadillas- No pudimos hacer nada por él, vengamos su muerte, cogimos al que le mató y te mandó a la cárcel, no hay más que podamos hacer.

Aun hay algo- le dijo con un hilo de voz en medio de las lágrimas- Podemos ayudar a Daisy con su hijo, ella no tiene a nadie.

Lo haremos, seremos una familia para ese pequeño, seremos sus tíos como Sweets lo era para Christine, Daisy y el pequeño siempre tendrán nuestra puerta abierta.

Seremos sus padrinos y no digas que eres atea- le advirtió- Sweets me dijo que quería que fuera el padrino de su hijo y estoy seguro que Daisy te eligió a ti.

Está bien, si me lo pide seré encantada la madrina de Seely.

¿Seely? Lance...eso me dijeron en su piso el otro día.

Mientras estábamos en la investigación Ángela, Hodgins y Daisy encontraron unas notas de Sweets, él quería que poner a su hijo tu nombre, Daisy lo hará.

!No pueden hacerle algo así!- y volvió a abrazarse llorando a su mujer.

Es su forma de agradecerte lo que has hecho por él- le dijo- Vamos a nuestro cuarto, ponte cómodo mientras voy a ver a Christine y después dormiremos, lo necesitamos.

Brennan llegó a la habitación de Christine y se paró unos segundos a sobreponerse. La desestabilizaba por completo ver a Booth en ese estado. Miró las letras que formaban el nombre de su hija pegadas en la madera y recordó el día en que Sweets las puso ahí, con la pequeña revoloteando a su alrededor asegurándose que todo estaba como ella quería.

Entró y la vio dormida en la cama. Hacía algo más de un año que la habían sacado de la cuna y aun le parecía asombroso lo pequeña que parecía en aquella cama tan grande. Se sentó en el borde y le acarició el pelo con cuidado de no despertarla.

Christine dormía abrazada al osito de peluche rosa que Sweets le regaló cuando se mudaron a la casa nueva y la niña estaba triste porque su padre no estaba con ellas. Había muchas fotos donde él aparecía haciendo cosas con la pequeña Booth.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Brennan, era algo así como si su hija hubiera perdido un compañero de juegos, ella le llamaba "tío Sweets" pero era más bien como su hermano mayor.

Este pensamiento y la foto que descansaba en la mesilla de noche de Christine le hicieron percatarse de algo. "Su hermano mayor..." como había dicho Max, siempre encontraba la forma de ayudar a Booth y ahora, también a Christine.

Hizo un cálculo mental rápido, besó la frente de su hija, y tras una llamada de teléfono fue a su habitación.

¿Está bien Christine? ¿Has tardado?

Sí, está dormida solo es que me entretuve mirándola ya sabes...pierdo la noción del tiempo con ella.

Es una niña maravillosa- sentenció y estiró los brazos para que Brennan se acercara y sin más palabras, ella se recostó y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, ambos recordaron un momento similar en una noche como ésta, en la que también estaban tristes por perder a uno de los suyos, y de la misma forma, se aferraron el uno al otro haciendo que el amor que se tenían sirviera de bálsamo para sus almas heridas- He sido un egoísta, tú también has perdido a un amigo.

Shh...ya está, no hablemos más, descansa mi amor- le susurró y le dio un beso en los labios, ella no solía usar apelativos cariñosos con él, pero le salió sin más.

Brennan despertó temprano. Se salió como pudo del abrazo protector de su marido para no despertarlo y fue a por su hija. Ella iba a salir un momento y si la niña se despertaba era mejor que estuviera cerca de su padre, así que la cogió en brazos y la acostó en la cama donde ella acababa de levantarse. Junto a su cabeza en la almohada dejó una nota.

Booth despertó un rato después y notó en seguida que Brennan no dormía a su lado. En su lugar se encontró la dulce carita de su niña a la que acarició lentamente y la pequeña comenzó a abrir sus ojos azules para él.

Buenos días princesa.

Buenos días papi- dijo con un bostezo- ¿Dónde está mamá? Cuando despierto en vuestra cama siempre estamos los tres...¿se ha ido mami al cielo como el tío Sweets?- preguntó al borde del llanto y Booth la abrazó contra su pecho para consolarla.

No mi amor no, mami está bien, seguro que está abajo preparándonos el desayuno.

Voy a echar mucho de menos al tío...él decoró mi habitación nueva como yo le dije papi y es preciosa.

Si que lo es...¿sabes una cosa Christine? Siempre que le recuerdes, él estará contigo, piensa en los juegos, en los días en el parque y sentirás que tu tío Sweets está aquí- le explicó colocando su mano sobre el pecho de la niña.

Pero no podré verle, ni abrazarle, ni decirle que le quiero mucho- sonrió por un segundo ante la perfección de ese pequeño ser, en una sola frase había puesto de manifiesto que era una mezcla perfecta entre la racionalidad de la mujer que amaba y él mismo.

Sí que podrás decírselo, hazlo siempre que quieras, cierra los ojos, recuerda su cara y dilo, además, Daisy va a tener un bebé, y el tío Sweets es su papá.

!Sí¡- exclamó ilusionada- Será mi primo y le cuidaré mucho mucho y le querré...- pensó unos segundos- !Más que a Michael Vincent!

Nena, Michael también es tu primo, les querrás por igual, pero todos nos ocuparemos del bebé, le querremos y en él tendremos un poco de Sweets.

Me gustan los bebés papi, quiero uno para nosotros. - pidió con su mejor cara de buena, esa que sabía que no le fallaba nunca con su padre.

Y yo...se lo tendremos que pedir a mami- contestó y reparó en la nota sobre la almohada.

_"He salido un momento, no tardo, esperadme para el desayuno" Huesos_

Parece que mami ha salido, ¿nos quedamos en la cama un ratito más hasta que vuelva?- la niña asintió y se acurrucó de nuevo en el pecho de su padre.

Un par de horas después la voz de Brennan les despertaba.

-!Vamos arriba dormilones! Tengo una sorpresa para vosotros en el salón.

¿Una sorpresa?- cuestionó la niña saltando de la cama a los brazos de su madre- !Pero no es navidad, ni nuestro cumpleaños!

¿Qué más da eso? Vamos Booth, arriba...

¿Qué tramas Huesos? No estoy de humor para nada.

Estoy segura que para esto sí...vamos- le tomó la mano y los tres bajaron la escalera juntos.

Al llegar al salón Booth se quedó sin habla ante la persona que les esperaba con una gran sonrisa y una enorme maleta a su lado.

!Parker!- gritó emocionada Christine y corrió a abrazar a su hermano

!Ey pequeñaja que me tiras! !Madre mía cómo has crecido!

Tengo tres años y medio.

Lo sé...siento no haber podido venir a tu cumpleaños, lo celebraremos ahora- respondió abrazando fuertemente a su hermanita, la echaba tanto de menos- Papá...¿no me dices nada? Huesos me ha contado lo que pasó a Sweets, lo siento muchísimo.

Y sin mediar palabras, porque a veces sobran, Booth envolvió en un abrazo a su hijo mayor haciendo que la pequeña quedara envuelta en sus brazos también.

Me alegra tanto que estés aquí hijo...- dijo sollozando.

Huesos llamó a casa ayer y nos contó lo que pasaba, dijo que Christine y tú estabais tristes, que me necesitabais, así que aquí estoy- Booth soltó a sus hijos y caminó hasta ella besándola.

Eres la mujer más increíble que he conocido nunca, te quiero- sentenció y volvieron a besarse.

!Eh!, que hay menores delante- les riñó un adolescente Parker que cada día se parecía más a su padre.

!Da igual! Que se den muchos besos que quiero un hermanito ¿tú quieres uno Parker?- cuestionó con gracia Christine y los adultos rieron.

Sin duda les quedaban aun muchos días de pena y superar la muerte de Sweets no sería fácil pero, tenían una familia y amigos en los que apoyarse y Booth se sintió, en ese instante, el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra.


End file.
